omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hood
Character Synopsis Hood 'is the proclaimed "Glory of the Royal Navy" and is a high ranking member among the many ships that serve The Royal Navy. Hood's blueprints were originally laid in 1916 alongside Renown, where she originally served as a cruiser ship for The Queen. When the war picked up, she became a battleship and would even collide with Renown at some point. However, when she confronted Bismarck, she was unfortunely hit with a powerful attack and forced to sink down, causing her to withdraw from the war Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A Verse: 'Azur Lane '''Name: '''Hood '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''24 Years Old (Hood was built a year later from 1916 and wouldn't be sunk until 1941 by Bismarck) '''Classification: '''Admiral-Class Ship, "Glory of the Royal Navy" '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has access to various canons and missles, Ship Physiology, Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "''with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation (Glory of the Royal Navy increases Hood's chances of her attacks working), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. Ships have the natural ability to interact with them in addition to the spiritual essence that also exist within all Ships), Reactive Power Level (Wisdom Cubes absorb all the experiences a ship has experienced in combat and as such, their power gradually increases the prolonged a battle is plus based on the amount of battles they fight in). Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Temperatures (Ships are resistant to attacks that involve heat and they have shown they can survive in cold locations for extended periods of times) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Hood is superior to average ships, who have no issue pulverizing WW2 era ships, which are much bigger than city blocks and much denser. Capable of clashing with the likes of Renown, who is built similarly to Hood herself. Was able to deal some damage to Bismarck empowered with Siren technology, albeit she was later oneshot and sunk) '''Speed: FTL (Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. The Sirens should be relatively comparable to average ships) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Comparable to average ships, who's capable of destroying WW2 era ships, which are much bigger than city blocks) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who can defeat The Purifier). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) 'Stamina: Very High '(Ships are capable of fighting numerous ships and waves of enemies without getting tired and some can even do so without much health) 'Range: 'Several meters through canons and technology 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Hood is an admiral of The Royal Navy and in terms of combat, a tactian that rivals the likes of Bismarck. Capable of creating complex formations of attacks to outmaneuver enemies as a cruiser ship) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Radar: '''All Ships are built in with radars that allows the ships to get Intel on their opponents and also their surroundings *'Canons: Ships all have access to canons and various other firearms such as missiles. These canons are capable of piercing even the likes of The Sirens, whom of which have complex metals '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Glory of the Royal Navy: '''When firing main gun, Hood's chances of landing an attack increase by 70 percent and her reload speeds increase by 40 percent *'Immortality:' Ships themselves are manifestations of thoughts, feeling and ideas of their own country. Ships themselves are capable of manifestaion based on the perceptions of numerous people and as such, you can't truly destroy a ship Gallery Hood (Pledge).png|Wedding Gown Hood Hood (Summer).png|Hood In Summer Swimsuit Hood Fleet.png|Hood and her fleet Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Azur Lane Category:Royal Navy Category:Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Information Analyzers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Weapons Master Category:Tier 8